


A day’s End

by DixChick



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Action first love later?, Amity is kinda mean, Dystopia, Edric and Emira are chaotic, F/F, Nice Boscha (The Owl House), Willow is kinda mean, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixChick/pseuds/DixChick
Summary: Zombie au go Brrrrr
Relationships: Amity Blight & Boscha, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Boscha, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. ∑

Trying to survive during the end of the world, is... a challenge, to say the least. Despite all odds, a special trio of high school kids had managed to stay alive for few months, moving from place to place. Daylight was the safest time, well, as safe as it could get. It was actually pretty beautiful in the daytime, with the world being almost totally inhabited by living humans, nature had taken atoll on the man’s creations, streets and buildings flourish with earth. It was gorgeous. Even with the mutated animals that ran around...  
"Wake up guys, its time to start moving."  
Amity, the trio's mechanic, said, as she clapped her hands together, earning a groan from both Luz and Willow. The group had managed to stay on the more passive side of the current city they were in, and even at night it never got too bad. Willow, the trio's medic, had suggested on multiple occasions, that they should just stay here, only to be shut down by Amity everytime.  
"Seriously, I really don't see why we need to leave this place, its safe here."  
Willow sighs, getting to her feet. She was clearly frustrated, understandable. Amity shot a death glare at Willow, her eyebrows furrowed together as she grits her teeth. Amity's anger problems have gotten worse, despite her efforts to change it.  
"I told you, Ed and Emira are waiting for us in a place far better than this. Okay? I am not going to keep them waiting longer then they need to."  
Amity exhales a strong breath, stepping back while she ran her fingers through her hair.  
Willow frowns and decides not to push on it. That would only escalate things further, and it wasn't worth it. Luz, the trio's leader, stood beside Willow, catching onto the quick bubbling tension in the room. She took notes in her mind.  
"Okay! Uh, are we packed?"  
Luz asked, trying to bring the attention to something different. Amity nods, and handing both Luz and Willow their bags.  
"I packed everyone's stuff, and I also got to finish fixing up the truck."  
Amity proclaimed while she led the way down to the bottom floor of the office building they had been staying in. They took the stairs, seeing as the elevator was a death trap waiting to be triggered.  
The trio make it down to the bottom floor, the parking garage. Where a decked out grey truck and black motorcycle stayed. The truck had makeshift spikes on the tires and large bars running across the front of the truck and over the headlights. Amity made sure to reinforce the glass windows on the truck too. "Tadaaaa!"  
Amity smiled widely, as she cheerfully bounced her way over to the truck and her motorcycle. Luz and Willow following after her. They both noticed the obvious improvements to the truck. Luz took the driver's seat while Willow was in the passenger.  
Amity popped open a secret compartment in her motorcycle and took out a helmet, it was oddly cute for Amity’s “edgy” and “aggressive” aesthetic. The helmet was black with cat ears. It was a gift from her brother and sister before the whole end of the world thing happened.

Amity slips the cutesy helmet on, ignoring the smiles from her travel companions.  
"You all strapped up?"  
Luz asked, as she started the truck. Amity nods, and starts her motorcycle. Amity was the first to back out of her parking space, her engine roaring as she turned towards the opening and drove out, with the truck following behind. They had no idea how crazy things were going to get, this was just the first step into the spiraling hell that is... the end of the world.


	2. †

The three drove for hours, trying to cover as much distance as they could before stopping for the night.   
Soon, the sun started to set and the sky turned a dark blue. They had stopped at a motel and set up a camp.   
Luz started to get comfy on one of the beds, while Willow started making some mac and cheese for everyone.   
"We should go back out, we’re already nearly there."   
Luz’s gaze shifted over to the helmeted girl, a frown growing on her face. She pushed herself to sit upright, her elbows rested on her knees with her fingers interlocked with each other.   
"Look, I know how badly you want to get there, but we still need to be safe about this, waiting until morning is the safest option,"   
Luz smiled sympathetically at Amity, not wanting to set the girl off into a fit of rage. Amity turned to look at Luz, her expression undefinable due to her still having her helmet on.   
"Whatever."   
There was more Amity wanted to say but decided against it. Willow came over to the table that Amity had been standing by, she placed down a bowl, it had some mac and cheese.   
"Make sure you eat the entire thing,"   
She said to Amity, then turning to head over to Luz, who remained seated on one of the bed. Willow carefully handed Luz some mac and cheese. Luz smiled and thanked Willow, as she politely took the bowl. Willow now heading back over to the counter to grab her own bowl.  
It was silent as they ate, but it was a comfortable silence. Amity had eaten as much as her body would let her, and just gave the rest to who ever wanted.  
"I'll take the night again."   
Amity said, finally taking her helmet off. Luz swallowed her current bite before she poke.   
"Are you sure? I can take tonight, you don't have to do it for another two days."   
Luz stood up and put both Willow’s bowl and her own in the sink, not bothering to wash them.   
"Yeah, I'm sure."   
Amity looked out the window by the table. Luz nods, but she was anxious for some reason. Luz just shook the feeling off and lays down beside Willow on the twin-sized bed. The both of them falling asleep quickly.  
Amity continues to look out the window, it was rather boring outside. There was no sign of.. well, anything. It was just like last night, and the night before that.   
Amity had actually started to fall asleep, she couldn't keep her eyes open, until eventually she was no longer aware of anything.

Amity had woken up to something falling, she got up and looked around the room, both Luz and Willow were still fast asleep. Something wasn't right, she was certain she heard something, or someone. Amity grabbed her helmet and put it on, looking in her bag to find one of her favorite weapons. A broken in half scissor that she had gotten from her math class in middle school. Amity followed the sound as it got louder and louder. Amity didn't have time to be scared, she had to see what was in the room with them. Amity stayed against the wall, and stops beside a door. The sounds seemed to be coming from there. Amity rested her hand on the door knob, taking a deep breath before turning it and pushing the door open. Amity held her scissor high.   
"Woah! Woah! Woah! Chill! Chill!"   
The intruder held their arms up as if to block their impending doom. This person had long magenta hair that was put into a messy bun, with strains of hair resting on either sides of their cheeks. They had tattoo of an eye on their forehead. Amity looked at the girl with confusion, as she lowered her scissor.   
"Who are you?"   
Amity asked, flipping her visor up. The intruder's face turned sour at the immediate sight of the scar-burn that covered most of the right side of Amity’s face. Amity had gotten that particular scar from an accident with some fire. The reaction from the intruder made Amity grit her teeth. She swiftly pull the intruder to their feet by the collar of their shirt.   
"Who are you? What are you doing here? And what did you take?"   
Amity glared at the intruder, impatiently waiting for a response.   
"Okay- Okay, my name is Boscha, okay? I saw some vehicles out here so I thought I'd see if anyone was here."   
Boscha held her hands up in, she didn’t seeming to panic or show really any kind of fear or worry. Amity pulled Boscha closer to her face.  
"What did you take?"   
Boscha lowered her hands slowly, and emptied her pockets, the items that fell out consisted of a compass, lighter, some coins, wrappers and a pocket knife.   
Amity looked at the assortment items on the floor for a good few second. She lets go of Boscha’s shirt, Amity turned and leaves the small room, having nothing more to do with Boscha as she starts to pack her, Luz’s, and Willow’s stuff up. 

Boscha walking out of the small room too, and staring at Taylor before speaking up.   
"Soooo- you aren't gonna like... Kill me? For being here?"   
Boscha asked, leaning against the wall as she watched the motorcyclist pack things up.  
"Nope, We‘re leaving anyway, you didn't steal anything of mine, so I have no business with you."   
Amity says simply, as she then goes to wake Luz and Willow up. Amity threw the bags on top of both of the girl, each of them making either groan or ouch.  
Willow gets out of bed first and grabbing her bag off Luz, who soon gets up after Willow.   
Luz’s eye land on Boscha, she looks at Amity then back at Boscha, confused.   
"Uhhh, and who might you be?"   
Boscha waves and steps towards Luz, holding a hand out.   
"My name is Boscha, Boscha Everns. Pro sniper, You are?"   
Boscha hand shake was declined as Luz pushed past her with a muttered sorry. Willow doing the same. Boscha frowned and rolled her eyes, turning around to face them all once more.   
"We're gonna get going."   
Willow said, following Luz out the door. Amity was next to leave, her wrist was grabbed by Boscha, before she could do so. Amity turned to look Boscha in the eyes. Amity huffed and rips her hand out of Boscha’s grip.   
"Wait, take me with you- The more the merrier, right?"   
Boscha gave a sly smile. Amity’s expression was unreadable behind her visor. She thought for a moment, the bigger the group the better the protect right?   
Amity shrugs and agrees to let Boscha tag along, not bothering to check with Luz or Willow.   
"You're gonna need to ride in the truck."   
Amity said as she walked out with Boscha beside her. Boscha nods, she was excited to be with a group again.  
The trio had gained a new addition, they weren't entirely sure if this was a good thing yet, guess there is only one way to find out.


	3. ∞

The group of four had gotten back onto the road, and arrived at the new city that Amity’s brother and sister had told them to head for. The group stops their vehicles. Luz stepped out of the truck first, Willow and Boscha coming out after. Amity stepped off her motorcycle and stood next to them. The place had little to no greenery, unlike the other city that was flourished in nature.   
"Well, where are they? They are supposed to be here, aren’t they?"   
Willow asked, crossing her arms. Amity flips her visor up and looks directly at Willow.   
"They are here, just wait."   
Amity huffed, already starting to get frustrated again. They stood there for a few minutes, the city seemed to be empty. No animals, no zombies, nothing.  
Luz leaned on the hood of the truck as they waited.   
"They aren’t gonna show up, this whole thing was a waste of time! We should have just stayed back at the other city!"   
Willow grumbled which made Amity scoff, her blood started to boil. Luz took notice of this, and tries to defuse the situation.   
"Hey, guys lets not do this, they might just be late! We don't need to get into a fight about this."   
Amity and Willow’s bickering didn't stop, in fact it just got worse. This went on for an unnecessarily long time, until two figures showed up, standing in front of them all. The attention shifted to the figures, both wearing a hood. The figures stood there, saying nothing and letting the suspension build up before they pulled their hoods off. There stood a Ed and Emira. Ed had grown a stubble beard while Emira didn’t seem to have changed too much.   
"Looks like you all made it in one pie-."   
Edric was rudely interrupted by a smack to the side from Emira.  
“I was supposed to say that! Ugh.. any case, glad to see you guys are alright.”   
The twins held their arms open waiting for Amity to hug them. Amity stood there for a moment, but soon as she recognized them, she takes her helmet off and sets it down on the pavement. Amity goes to hug them both, she hadn't seen them in god-knows how long. The hug was short, but it felt like enough to heal almost every crack and hole in Amity’s heart, almost. Amity steps away from her brother and sister once the hug was done, retrieving her helmet from the ground.   
"Well there isn't much for you up here,"   
Ed managed to make it through his sentence this time, without any hitting from Emira.   
“Follow us.”  
The Twins started to walk over to a manhole cover, Ed bending down to pull it up. Emira began to climb the ladder down into the tunnel below. Amity was the next one to go down, she didn't hesitate to climb down, next was Boscha, then Willow, who was hesitant but went down anyway, Luz is the last to head down, aside from Edric.  
The tunnels smelled of musty stone, but it was better then smelling like sewer.   
Emira starts to walk again, leading them through the tunnel, it branched off into multiple different ways. Other people were down there too, they were laughing and talking, some even singing. The further into the tunnels they went, the more populated it got, and the bigger the tunnels became, and the smell of food drowned out the other and less appealing smells.   
"Woah, this place is amazing!"   
Amity looked around in awe, earning a chuckle from Edric who had caught up to them. Luz smiled at seeing a this side of her friend. She missed this side of Amity, it was nice. Willow felt skeptical about this, something felt off to her, but she decided to stay silent about it. Boscha simply just trailed behind them.   
Emira leads them past the markets and takes them to a private barrack, she and Edric had saved it for when Amity and her friends would eventually arrive.   
"You'll be staying here, I hope its comfy enough. If you need anything just call for us or ask one of the soldiers here. We’ll be on our way now, we’ve got work to take care of up at the surface."   
The twin said in unison with smile, promptly left the barrack, disappearing into the market. Luz watched Amity’s body language, how her shoulders slump down, and how her posture slouches. You could see the energy and life drain out of her, and just like that, she's got that familiar cold exterior up again. Amity turns back to her friends, She took her helmet off and set it down on a bed with red covers. They all claim a bed as their own. The rest of the day was calm, with not much going on.


	4. ≠

Soon night comes, and the tunnels are empty, close to no one roaming them.   
Amity couldn't sleep, she sat up from her bed, looking over to her sleeping friends. Amity quietly got out of bed, heading out of the barrack, she noticed some faint light coming from some kind of opening, she approached it and noticed a ladder that lead up to the surface. Amity starts to climb up it, she pulls herself up onto the pavement of the surface. It was chilly, making her breath visible. Amity looked around, spotting two large buildings, one with a rope that dangled down.   
Amity’s curiosity gets the better of her, as she starts climbing up the building. Thankfully she makes it up to the top. Amity looks out over the edge, she could see a lot from up there, everything was so dark and deserted on the surface. She wanted to go back to the other city with Ed and Emira, but she assumed that they meant some kind of value here, Amity didn't want to take them away from that. There was a lot on her mind, she didn't even notice someone coming up behind her.   
"Mittens? What are you doing up here?"   
Taylor whipped around to face none-other then her brother. Speak of the devil...or one of them rather.   
"Oh, hey, just wanted to check out the view I guess."   
This made Edric chuckle.   
"Yeah, it’s not too pretty up here. If I'm being honest, I kinda hate it here. I mean sure, its nice in the tunnels, but it gets boring. I can't see you staying very long down there. I mean, Em and I hardly can. We have only stayed here because we knew you’d be coming."   
Edric admits, he slips his hands in his pocket. Amity’s eyebrows furrowed together as she thought.   
"Then let's leave."   
Amity said, looking up into Edric’s eyes.   
"You sure? What about you're friends? Won't they want to stay he-" 

"They don't need to know. I'll go down and get my stuff," 

"I'll go down too, need to get Em, I'll take what I think is of value in the market."   
The two both agree that leaving in secret is something they should do. The two of them climb down the rope. Then back down the ladder.   
"Meet back here when you've got what you need, okay?"   
Edric said. The siblings then split up and go their separate ways. Someone might be getting betrayed tonight, and it wasn't going to be them. 

Chapter 5  
Amity had gone back the barracks, looking over her sleeping friends, whom she about to abandon. She felt guilt building up the longer she looked at them. Amity groans softly and shakes her head. She needed to focus. Amity grabs her bag off her bed. Amity questions her choice to leave. Was it worth it? Getting away from here with the ones she had missed so badly? Leaving behind her friends? Leaving behind Luz?   
Amity sighs, and zips up the front pocket of her bag. Amity turns away from the bed and is met face to face with Boscha. Amity blushed momentarily, as jumped in surprise, dropping her bag.   
"Lord- Boscha... what are you doing up?"  
Amity exhaled a shaken breath, crouching down to pick her bag back up.  
"I could ask you the same thing, but it seems you're planning on leaving."  
Boscha said bluntly, her arms crossed over her chest. Amity froze, she felt like someone just poured ice cold water over her head. She had been caught. Amity swallowed heavily, as she slowly rises to her feet.   
“I...b-..beg your pardon-?”   
"You’re not slick. I caught you. It’s gonna be better if you take us all with you.."   
Boscha turns away, shaking Luz and Willow up. Amity nods, knowing there wasn’t any other way out of this.  
"Whats going on? Are we leaving or something?"  
Willow groans, getting off her the bed and Luz getting up from her own. The two grab their stuff, using visual clues to answer their own question.   
Amity nods, and leads her friends out of the barrack, her brother and sister standing by the ladder waiting for her. Edric’s face shows confusion, but soon changes to a plain expression, as he decides not to question. The group of six climb out of the tunnel and out to the surface.   
Edric was leading them, their was little to no words being said durning the walk through the city. The night felt long, they managed to make good distance durning the night.   
The later it got and the more they walked, the more the surroundings changed. The group started getting further from the city, and deeper into what seemed like a swamp-ish area. Only few buildings remaining, broken and decayed. It smelled musky and moist. The ground squished under their feet. 

Edric leads them further, it was getting lighter out. Morning must be dawning. Edric stops, making the other five stop too. Luz cocked an eyebrow, confused on why they stopped.   
"Why are we stopping?"   
Emira shushes her, and crouched down after Edric. She mouths to them to crouch. They obediently do as prompted too, as Edric began to lead them onward. Willow looked up at the strangle material that caved over them, it had the texture of flesh with some kind of slimy coating, and big holes. There was moving in these holes, and faint glowing.   
Willow shuttered and looks forward. The opening to the other side of the flesh tunnel looked pretty far.   
This was all quite a work out for their legs, Edric and Emira seemed to be unbothered. Things were going okay until something slithers over Boscha’s foot. Boscha Immediately panics and lets out a yell of terror. The rest of the group slowly turn to look behind them, at Boscha.   
Within an instance, the cave seemed to come to life, as what looked liked eyes grew on the fleshy texture. More holes opening up further behind them. The group stayed in their places, now hyper aware of everything. The suspension grew as they waited for something to happen, and as if on cue, something began to run out of one of the openings in the flesh. Then one after another, more and more crippled and slender, deformations of humans begin running right for the group.   
"go! Go! GO!"   
Edric yelled, standing upright and bolting towards the large exit of the living tunnel, with his companions running after him.   
Boscha nearly trips over herself, as they ran with full speed out of the tunnel. They all kept running, Edric takes a sharp right turn behind what's left of a building. With the rest of the group taking the same turn, watching as a mob of some kind of zombie runs past. The group going undetected.   
Amity looks at Boscha, huffing as she tries to catch her breath.   
"You okay?"   
Boscha nods, she was obviously shaken up a bit, but they all were. Edric spots a building that looked mostly intact, he points it out to the group. They make their way over to it. Edric held the door open for them as they entered the mossy building.


	5. «

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk man, I ain’t good at this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I tried to be graphic with this chapter, so just be cautious if you don’t like that kind of stuff.

They enter the large mossy building. Luz took a look around the room, the building was fragile and seemed like it could crumble at a single touch. Small cracks allowed light to seep through and brighten the room, making all the dust particles in the air visible. She traced her index finger along an old and pealing oak wood desk. Papers, pens sprawled next to a computer on a lower level of the desk. The surface was rough, and could very well give splinters, thankfully Luz didn’t get any. She turns her head to the left, there was a painting, covered in dust, dirt, and drywall powder. Luz turns her attention back to the desk, walking around the side, hoping to take a better look at the lower level.   
Within an instance of her stepping around the side, something with a humanoid shape, emerges from its resting place on the cracked tile floor. Luz had only a moment to react, stepping back and avoiding a oncoming swing. 

“Jesus!”   
She shrieked, catching the rest of the group’s attention. Amity was the first to react to Luz’s scream, she immediately acts on her emotion, nothing thinking about what she was doing. Amity propels herself forward with as much power as could, pushing Emira out of her way. She cocks her arm back, quickly she swings her fist with more force than she expected. Her hand clips one of the unclassified zombie’s teeth, as her hit lands right under the nose of the living corpse, breaking it’s nose on impact. The zombie hits the floor with a heavy thud, but Amity knew that a hit as simple as that wouldn’t do anything to incapacitate the monster. She reaches for a pen from the desk, moving her hand along the desk trying to find one without taking her eyes off the zombie. The zombie’s bones crack as it begins to force itself up, fortunately Amity’s pinky brushes against a pen, she grabbed that pen so fast and jabbed it deeply into the living corpse’s left eye. She didn’t wait a moment before retracting the pen out of the zed’s eye. Amity yet again thrusts the pen into the eye of the zombie, this time leaving it in it’s place. She swiftly placed her hand on the back of the zombie’s head and whacks it face-first against the desk. The back of the pen hitting the desk first, causing it to propel itself deeper into the skull and penetrate the brain. A moment of silence fell upon the room, the sounds of raspy groans, exhausted breathing, bones breaking and stabbing seeming to come to an end, it’s carcass slumps off the desk, causing one more burst of impact on the zombie. After a fight that felt like ages to Amity, the zed lays motionless.   
Amity letting out a shaky huff, she look at her right hand, which had gotten cut when she clipped the zombie’s tooth. Amity felt a wave of panic wash over her as she stood there, her back turned to her friends. 

“Amity thanks for having my back so quick! Are you alright? That punch looked like it hurt-“   
Luz chuckled anxiously, after all, they did just have two close calls within one day. Luz started to approach Amity before she was told to stop. Erupting immediate concern from everyone. 

“Hey- Amity seriously are you okay?”   
Boscha questioned, her eyes showing the bubbling concern she was feeling. Amity turns to face her friends, hiding her hand behind her back, as she flashed a smile that hopped would settle the anxiety in the room.   
“Yeah! I’m good, just a bit exhausting. We have had quite a day so far. You are okay right Luz? You didn’t get cut or anything?”   
Amity switched the attention on Luz, it seemed to get the nerves of everyone back to a minimal.

“Mhm, I’m okay, maybe we should keep moving?”   
Luz suggested. After what just happened, leaving the building didn’t seem like too bad of an idea. Luz received nods from mostly everybody. Without any further questions on Amity, they were off. They quickly step out of the building, Luz being in front this time. She looked around, making sure that nothing would be around, though she wasn’t positive, she was certain that they would be good. They sneakily made their way, staying shielded by the buildings and structures that still stood. This protection didn’t last long, as Luz realized that they would be out in the open now. The only thing that would continue to go on was the road, or what’s left of it, most of the road would under murky water From this point on. Luz looked back at her friends, who shared the same ‘oh great..’ face. She sighs and begrudgingly begins to press onward. She took the first step into the water, it was coated over with algae that clung to her leg as she stepped in. Luz shuddered at her now waterlogged shoes. She knew that her friends were still behind her when she heard their light splashes and muttering. 

Soon enough they had gone far enough for the water to reach their knees. The group of young survivors made it about half way through the swampy water that engulfed the road, it was going decently, there could easily be anything in the water, it was murky, and impossible to see through. Luz tries not to dwell on the thought and instead keep going. The water was starting to shallow out the closer they got to higher land. They had gotten out of the water, a wave of relief washed over all of them, more then happy to be out of what could have very well been a swampy death trap. This part of the road went up a small hill. Luz makes her way with her friends up it, they had a while of walking to do. 

They had undergone at least 4 hours of not stop walking, and managed to make it to a different city, this one was a lot more dead looking, much more grey then green.   
“Hey-.. hey, we gotta stop.. I can’t walk anymore.”   
Boscha huffed, she along with everyone else, were exhausted.  
“Yeah, Luz we gotta find somewhere to rest..”   
Willow states, she looked around trying to see if she could spot somewhere that looked safe. She noticed a drug store with it’s light still on.   
“Wait, guys maybe there.” Willow points out her discovery to the rest of her group.

“Oh yeah, that might be a good place, if we don’t have unwanted company in there.” Emira reached into her back pocket and pulls out a taser.  
Amity cocked her eyebrow at her sister.   
“A taser, really?” She chuckled, crossing her arms. Emira rolled her eyes and scoffs at her younger sister.  
“How are you gonna laugh at me when you don’t even have a weapon.” 

“Well, usually I’d go for some fire, but thats not real an option right now, but I have my fists, those will have to do.” Amity stated simply with a smug smirk as she and her sister glared at each other.   
“Are you guys done? We still have to actually check the place out..” Edric muttered, for once it wasn’t him and Emira that were the problem, this time he wasn’t apart of it.  
The playful conflict now burning to its end as they hand matters to focus on. Luz still in front, slowly approached the store, light seeping under the door. She twisted the handle of the door, it was unlocked. Luz was overwhelmed with fear and anxiety but pushed forward, opening the door and taking her roughly sharpened butter knife out. Her friends flowing in the room after she did, all with weapons ready only to find the place empty. 

“Its.. empty?” Boscha questioned, she lowered her pocket knife down.   
“Seems like it.. but don’t get to comfy, stay alert.” Luz cautiously approached the register desk, ready if something was gonna pop out, like last time.  
They spit up and check the store, and still find nobody, but lots of personal belongings still remain in the store.   
“That’s weird, this place still has a lot of stuff, they must have left in a hurry?” Luz said to herself as she sat down on the register desk. Emira and Edric joining her on the table.  
“Well, Willow and I are gonna go fix up some places to sleep for everyone, its getting late anyway.” Boscha announces before she and Willow go off to do their own thing.   
Amity stood beside the desk, when she noticed a door with dried blood under it. She started to approached the blood, it was smeared, like the victim was being dragged.   
Her vision started to flicker as she got closer to the blood, her scenes were starting to peak, she was more aware then she had ever been. She could smell everything.   
Amity looked at her right hand, the wound had stopped bleeding, but was now surrounded with black veins, they were pulsing. She gently pressed her finger on one of the veins, they were ice cold. 

“Hey Mittens come on, the beds are done.” Edric called, snapping Amity out of her weird trance. She heads back over to the group.  
“You sure you are okay? You’ve kinda just been staring over there for a while.” Luz placed her hand on Amity’s back.   
Amity nods, her scenes calming down now that she had left the spot of blood.   
“I’ll guard tonight,” Amity said.  
“You sure? It seems like you have been on guard every night. Maybe you should rest this time.” Willow cocked a brow, she was worried about her friend.  
“No, I’m fine, I can do it” She insisted. Luz sighs, but doesn’t press any further.   
“Fine, if you insist..” Luz gets herself comfy in one of the homemade beds, as was everyone else aside from Amity. 

Amity turned the lights out before she quietly went back over to the ominous blood-smeared door. Before she quietly opened it.


End file.
